Lost Queen Found
by lost soul's keeper
Summary: She didn't how it had happend. Not that night, she had been too scared and confused to it to have happend then.


A/N: It has been a while since I posted anything. Between collage ad life itself I've been busy!

But I came up with this little fic thanks to two very good friends of mine! Miss Charlotte A Cavatica who introduced the idea of 'Evil' Alice and Vytina who drew this wonderful pic that poked my muses in to action: .com/art/Queen-of-Diamonds-145719079. So huge thank you and shout out to both of them!

Disclaimer: Alice Pleascence and Jervis Tetch belong to DC and the creators of the batman animated series. And the idea of this Alice comes from Miss Charlotte A. Cavatica. So all props to her!

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

She didn't know when it had started.

Not that night, she had been too scared and confused for it to have happened then.

She couldn't even really remember much of the days after it.

All she knew clearly was a little more than a year later when she went to see him the first time.

He looked older.

Oh she knew he was older then she was but he had never seemed to be.

But he seemed so old then. His eyes seemed to dull when they saw her, she missed when they would light up in her presence.

They had talked, she didn't even remember about what now and after about an hour she was escorted out by the guards.

Billy had told her not to go back.

She hadn't listened and gone back the next week.

They had fought when she had gotten back.

It had only ended when she had called him a jabberwocky and thrown the engagement ring at him

He had stared at her and said lowly "It's over "and then walked out of her apartment.

Walked out of her life.

She had never felt so free.

She had continued to see Jervis every week.

Then every other day.

Then every day.

She had grown more and more horrified by the way they had been treating him.

How the city treated him.

They kept talking about what he would have done to her if batman hadn't stopped her.

They never believed her when she said nothing had happened or would have happened.

She had grown to hate the patronizing tone people had when they said "Of course not"

Then suddenly one day she went to see Jervis only to be told he didn't want to see her.

He didn't want to see her.

The guard had handed her a note that explained it had come to his attention how people viewed her and he was cutting off their interactions to 'preserve her virtue'.

She didn't know how she had made it home.

She only knew she had been abandoned to the society she hated.

Yes hated.

She didn't know when it had happened.

She didn't know when she started hating the society that she grew up in.

She figured it must have been growing for a long time.

She had tried to go about her life but she couldn't get rid of that feeling of blankness that was threatening to consume her.

Then one day she had wondered into a costume stop oh her lunch break and paused seeing a certain costume.

She really didn't know why she had brought at the time.

Or why she had stopped at a craft shop after words or the shoe store after that.

Or why she had gone searching through Jervis's old office.

It only started to come clear to her later that week when she got out her scissors and sewing machine and started to alter the costume she had purchased.

It was crystal clear after she had looked in the mirror.

Her top was black with a red trimming and stopped just below her bust, her skirt was red with black trimming and barely made it to just below thigh level. She had on sandal heels that were black with red tops, around her left thigh was a garter; a pouch was around her right stuffed with some of the control cards she had found in the office.

She hadn't really expected to find them but she knew Jervis the way others, mainly the police didn't, so she found the secret part of the drawer where they were.

She tilted her head to show the ribbon around her neck and after a second tied it in a bow.

Never hurt to look good after all.

All that was left was the mask.

She looked down at it. The red diamonds dangled off it and eye holes were covered with red lenses that hid her eye color. It had cost quite a few dollars but she had gotten it.

She slipped on her mask and it was so clear.

She wasn't Alice Pleasance anymore.

She was the Queen of Diamonds.

* * *

A/N: I have this funny feeling Jervis is in trouble for some reason.

Ok what'cha think? Like it? Hate it? Undecided? Well R&R and tell me ALL about it.

Please know that any flames will be used to roast weenies and marshmallows.


End file.
